Simply Danny
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Drabbles, die schon was älter sind. Vielleicht werden irgendwann noch weitere hinzugefügt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Eine Sammlung von Drabbles, die schon was älter sind. Vielleicht werden irgendwann noch weitere hinzugefügt

**Titel:** Noch ein Mal  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** CSI: NY  
**Charaktere:** Danny Messer  
**Thema:** #21 ~ Stimme  
**Disclaimer:** CSI: NY gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…

* * *

Schweigend saß Danny am Krankenbett seines Bruders immer wieder betend, dass er aufwachen würde. Er hatte ihm so viel zu sagen, wollte so viel wissen und nun wusste er nicht einmal ob er noch einmal die Möglichkeit dazu bekommen würde, all das loszuwerden, was ihn so beschäftigte. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob es vielleicht anders gekommen wäre, wenn er es vorher gewusst hätte, wenn Luis ihm doch nur etwas gesagt hätte. Aber das hatte er nicht. Und nun war es vielleicht zu spät.  
Er wollte doch nur noch einmal seine Stimme hören, die ihm sagte, dass alles ok war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **Blicke  
**Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** CSI: NY  
**Charaktere:** Danny Messer  
**Thema:** #19 ~ Augen  
**Disclaimer:** CSI: NY gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…

* * *

Er konnte ihre Blicke auf sich spüren, als er seine Waffe und seine Dienstmarke dem Beamten vor sich aushändigte, und insgeheim kam er nicht umher sich zu fragen, was sie wohl dachten. Glaubten sie, dass er wirklich etwas damit zu tun hatte? Er betete, dass es nicht so war, dass sie ihn mittlerweile gut genug kannten, um zu wissen, dass er so etwas nicht tun würde. Aber trotz allem nagte ein Zweifel an ihm. Immerhin waren sie alle steht's darauf bedacht auf das zu hören, was die Beweise ihnen sagten. Er wollte nur, dass sie endlich aufhören würden ihn anzustarren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel: Unter Tage  
****Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** CSI: NY  
**Charaktere:** Danny Messer  
**Thema: **#14 ~ Begraben  
**Disclaimer: **CSI: NY gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld… 

* * *

Ein leichter Schauer ging durch Dannys Körper, als er mit seiner Taschenlampe den Tunnel ausleuchtete. Er kam nicht umher vor allem auch die Decke näher in Augenschein zu nehmen und sich zu fragen ob hier alles stabil war. Das mulmige Gefühl soweit unter der Erde zu sein ließ ihn einfach nicht los und er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wohl sein musste, wenn man hier unten einfach vergessen wurde. Begraben, mehrere hundert Meter unter der Erde, wohl wissendlich, dass man hier alleine auf keinen Fall wieder heraus kommen würde, dass man hier sterben würde. Wirklich kein schöner Gedanke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: Allein  
****Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** CSI: NY  
**Charaktere:** Danny Messer  
**Thema: **01 ~ Niederlage  
**Disclaimer: **CSI: NY gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…

**

* * *

**  
Sie hatte ihn versetzt. Danny konnte es nicht fassen. Nicht einmal angerufen hatte sie. Er verstand einfach nicht, wieso sie das getan hatte. Was war los gewesen? Wieso hatte sie ihm nicht wenigstens sagen können, dass sie nicht kommen würde? Das sie nicht mit ihm essen wollte. War das zu viel verlangt? Es war frustrierend keine klare Antwort zu erhalten. Sie wich ihm immer aus. Hin und her gerissen ob er sie weiterhin fragen sollte, oder sie lieber erst einmal in Ruhe lassen sollte, schüttelte Danny beinahe verzweifelt den Kopf. Er würde sie noch ein Mal fragen. Er brauchte Antworten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel: Unsicherheit  
****Autor:** Ayu  
**Fandom:** CSI: NY  
**Charaktere:** Danny Messer  
**Thema: **17 - Banal  
**Disclaimer: **CSI: NY gehört leider CBS und nicht mir und dementsprechend leihe ich mir die Charaktere auch nur aus. Und ich mache hiermit noch nicht einmal Geld…

* * *

Bei jedem anderen hätte es auch viele unangenehme Fragen und seltsame Blicke gegeben, aber Danny war sich sicher, dass derjenige nicht direkt das Vertrauen seiner Kollegen verloren hätte. Doch als Sonny Sassone in seinem Verhör Dannys Namen nannte, konnte dieser durch die Scheibe die Unsicherheit in den Blicken von Stella und Mac sehen. Sie wollten ihm nicht glauben, dass Danny vielleicht mehr mit den Tanglewoodboys zu tun hatte, als er zugab. Aber im Endeffekt wussten sie doch nicht, ob sie ihm trauen konnten. Danny war sich sicher, dass er Sassone noch nie so sehr gehasst hatte wie in diesem Moment.


End file.
